The invention relates to an apparatus for recording and/or reproducing signals on an information carrier provided with a loading mechanism for loading the information carrier onto supporting means of the apparatus, the apparatus having a housing and a frame which occupies a fixed position in the housing and carries the supporting means for the information carrier. The loading mechanism comprises a drawer which is linearly insertable and extensible through a front opening in the housing between an extended and an inserted position and which carries a platform for carrying the information carrier to the supporting means, the loading mechanism having grooves or slots which extend obliquely with respect to the inward direction to move the platform between an upper and a lower position. During the movement to the lower position a fixedly arranged stop guides the platform in a downward direction with respect to the supporting means and the information carrier is located on the supporting means in the lower position of the platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,794 discloses a record player intended for disk-shaped information carriers or discs which are inserted into the loading mechanism on the front side of the apparatus. The drawer, whose bottom constitutes the platform on which the disk is disposed, is then inserted into a subframe, in which the grooves or slots are present. The subframe can perform both a horizontal and a downward movement with respect to the supporting means, constituted by a turntable, through the grooves or slots, for which purpose the subframe is provided with an actuation arm, located outside the housing. However, the subframe cannot be displaced until the preceding step of inserting the drawer has been fully accomplished, which results in that during loading of the disk always two separate operations should be carried out. Furthermore, the adjustment of the stop is such that the platform during the insertion should be slightly tilted, as a result of which during lowering onto the supporting means an oppositely directed tilting movement of the platform is required to be able to position the disk accurately on the supporting means. These movements should be accurately controlled in the loading mechanism and are liable to lead to disturbances. Moreover, these tilting movements may be undesirable if the supporting means are provided, for example, with a centering mandrel projecting above them over a certain axial height.